Verdict
by lostinwanderland
Summary: Short ficlet for Ladrien June; Identity Slip-up. From time to time, Chat Noir will ask his Lady to stay behind after an akuma attack but she, of course, always says no. This time, however, he pushes his luck a bit too far.


Disclaimer: The characters of Miraculous Ladybug do not belong to me.

Here's a little ficlet written for Ladrien June - Identity Slip up. :) I was very inspired by one of the many amazing fanart drawn by tumblr user toriitorii and so... here was the end result.

\- written by tumblr user charme-miraculeux

* * *

It wasn't like he had never asked it of her before. Every time he was feeling especially excited after an akuma attack, or perhaps especially lonely during the week, the word would slip out right as she was leaving the scene with a parting _beep_ of her miraculous:

"Stay."

Every time he asked, she would turn around and look at him with eyes full of regret and respond, "You know we can't."

But judging by the way she always hesitated before zipping away, or the way she often apologized with her drooping shoulders and her cute little pout, he could have sworn she wanted to stay.

That night he cornered her and asked the same question again. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had just saved his neck before the akuma attack ended, or because she had nearly injured herself doing so, but she had looked even more beautiful to him than usual—the situation was irresistible.

When he suggested his usual proposal, she sighed and put a hand on her waist, knowing this routine by heart now. They were standing alone on a roof this time, after the recently akumatized civilian had gone back down to ground level. She had one hand on the door of the rooftop access point, about to make her way down to a safe corner for detransformation, but turned around to give him an exasperated look.

"You know we—"

"I know," he said, pinning an arm against the door behind her. "' _We can't._ '"

 _Beep-beep_.

"Y-you're miraculous is running out of time," she pointed out unnecessarily, eyeing his ring, which was inches away from her face; only two of the paws were left. He ignored it, leaning closer.

"But, milady, I haven't thanked you yet for saving my life today," he said, a smirk playing upon his lips.

"T-there's no need," she stammered, backing up further against the wall. "I save your neck all the time, and you save mine. That's what partners are for after all, right?"

He didn't say anything. Of course they saved each other's necks all the time, but she never seemed to give herself credit for just how amazing she was whenever she pulled off a fantastic stunt while capturing an akuma. He wanted her to know this without having to tell her himself. It always sounded cheap coming from his lips.

 _Beep-beep_.

That was hers. Having used her Lucky Charm much later than he used his own powers, she was still on the third spot.

"Chat…" she said with warning in her voice.

 _Beep-beep_.

That was his. He was on the last paw print.

"Please, milady," he said, raising a clawed finger to stroke her cheeks. "Stay."

"I'm really sorry," she said, still gazing up at him, "but we shouldn't."

Out of the corner of his green eyes, he saw her hand move behind her, and realized a split second too late what she was about to do. With a quick twist, the hand that was still resting upon the door handle turned the knob, but before she could push him away and shut him outside of it, he tightened his grip around her waist causing her to lose her balance. Flailing her arms, her heel slipped underneath the combined weight of the both of them and they toppled backwards down the stairs, elbows banging against the walls.

With a final crash, Ladybug landed on her back at the bottom of the steps with Adrien's nose inches away from hers. Her azure eyes were wide with shock and apprehension; despite knowing that he'd transform back at any second, his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful those blue eyes looked up close.

 _Beep-beep_.

That was hers. Two spots left.

"Ch-chat," she stuttered anxiously, "you need to get out of here before you—before we—"

 _Beep-beep_.

Too late. With one sweeping gust of wind, he felt black leather disappear to be replaced by his jeans and his usual black tee. Shutting his eyes tight, he felt the mask dematerialize from left eye to right eye until both eyes were looking back into blue eyes.

For a long moment, they continued to stare at each other. If Ladybug was shocked a minute before, it was nothing compared to how she was now. Shock didn't even begin to describe her quivering lips, her unblinking gaze, her reddening cheeks, her shortness of breath...

"A-Adrien?" she whispered, as though daring herself not to believe he was real, that he was really the one still lying on top of her.

Adrien blinked. He, too, felt shock at this revelation.

"You know me?" he asked. "You know who I am?"

"It was you all along," she said, more to herself than to him. She didn't answer his question.

"I'm...sorry?" he said uncertainly. He wasn't certain if she was disappointed or not but if she was, he was certainly very sorry about that. He was certainly _not_ sorry, however, about revealing himself. Especially if it meant that his Lady would finally get to know him for all that he is.

"Ladybug?" he said. She hadn't moved or said a single word and he was really beginning to worry. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"What? N-no!" she said. He wasn't sure if he was convinced. "I-I just need...a moment...a lot to process."

Understandable, he thought. He'd probably feel the same if it was her that detransformed right in front of him. _Get off of her, she needs a moment to process_ , his brain told himself, yet he stayed where he was, nose to nose with his Lady. He was beginning to feel the heat rise in his own cheeks as he waited for her verdict.

Then, finally—

"Oh, what the hell."

And with that, she grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in. When their lips met, he shut his eyes and saw stars. He could hardly believe this was happening, but the gentle nibble on his bottom lip really was from her, the finger stroking his jawline really was from her, the gratified gasp she let out as he opened his mouth to hers _really was from her_. He couldn't believe it. This was happening, it was really happening...

 _Beep-beep_.

Hers; one spot left. He expected her to pull away out of necessity but she didn't stop, _she didn't stop_. Instead, she sunk her hand into his golden locks and pulled him even deeper into the kiss. Her other hand found the hem of his shirt and slid up his chest. There was something about feeling Ladybug's cool scaly shell against his bare skin that made his stomach clench and, in the back of his throat, produce a soft moan.

"Adrien, keep—" she murmured against his lips between kisses, "keep—your eyes—closed."

He didn't need telling twice. If his Lady really wanted to keep her identity secret even now, he would respect that. He also had a feeling that in the current position she had him in, she could ask anything of him and he would consent.

 _Beep-beep_.

He felt another gust of wind but kept his eyes closed as promised. He felt the shoulder under his hand turn into cotton and the hand on his chest become warm flesh—real skin brushing against his. _Ladybug without her mask_.

Covering his eyes with her other hand, she suddenly pulled away, panting for air.

"I wasn't going to peek, you know," he said, trying to catch his own breath. "I promise, milady."

"I think...this means..." she breathed, "that I've always loved you, Chat."

His heart fluttered, butterflies were beating rapid wings in his stomach, and a goofy grin spread across his face. _Ladybug said she loved him. She loved him all this time._ He wished he could see her now—perhaps with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and blue eyes dark with desire. He wished it with every fiber of his being until the longing started to physically hurt.

"I love you, too, my Lady," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheeks. "I've been trying to tell you that since the very beginning."

"I...I know," she said.

Then, after she didn't say anything else, he asked, "Does this mean I can look now?"

Keeping her hand over his eyes, she leaned in until he felt her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Not this time, kitty."

"Then, when?"

Pause. He waited patiently for her answer.

"When I'm ready."

Pulling back, she took her hand away from his face and ran down the stairs. He sighed, waiting until he could hear a door below open and close before opening them again. When he did, his eyes alighted upon a tiny black blob lying upside down in the corner of the stairway.

"Oh, noticed me now, have you?" Plagg said grumpily. "What do you have to say for yourself, lover boy?"

"Sorry, Plagg," he laughed guiltily, handing his kwami a slice of cheese. "But, well—she's definitely not disappointed."

- _fin_ -


End file.
